


The Fifth Time.

by LarsonColfer



Series: 5 times Logan and Julian “sleep” together and the one time they actually do. [5]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n : Continues on from part 4. Happy Dalton Week everybody.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fifth Time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n : Continues on from part 4. Happy Dalton Week everybody.

Julian blinks, eyes falling close, his subconscious must really hate him and when he opens his eyes. Logan is still standing in front of him.

“Lo-“ words fail to come out and Logan is just standing there looking at him. “I –“ he moves away from the door and wordlessly gestures Logan to enter in.

They stand there looking at each other and none of them is in a good shape. He still has tear tracks down his cheeks and Logan looks like he has not slept since Julian last saw him. He looks like he’s in shock, like he doesn’t know how he ended up here and this is also coupled with other emotions.

“What- what’s wrong. Did something happen? Derek-“ he trails off when he sees Logan shake his head no, all the while still staring at him.

“That’s good.” he breathes out gratefully and he is, because everything is fine and he was scared for an instant that something had happened, but it still doesn’t explain why Logan is here.

“So-“he trails awkwardly because he doesn’t know what to say. The last time they were together a lot of things were said and not said at the same time. They didnt say goodbye, though it was one and both knew that he wouldn’t return.

They were friends, they were always going to be friends and nothing else and he was slowly trying to get used to life that he chose without Logan in it, that is until Logan showed up.

“There all these memories, photos back in Dalton.” Logan is looking at him carefully, searchingly.” from freshmen year till now and you’re in every single one of them.”

“You were always there right from the start, a constant and then suddenly you weren’t.” He closes he eyes and opens it again. “I thought I wouldn’t miss you, or miss you so much.” he licks his lips suddenly finding them dry “but the magnitude of me missing you, missed me completely. “

“We were friends, we were always going to be friends, but-“ he takes a deep breath and exhales “somewhere along the way I fell in love with you.” and Julian is staring back at him unblinkingly “and looking back I think you loved me back.”

He moves and takes Julian’s hand in his, “I’m so sorry Jules. I’m sorry I’m telling you this way.” He clutches Julian’s finger’s tightly in his “You deserve so much more but I didn’t realise it back then because you’re Julian and you’re my friend and we fight and we fuck and I love you.”

“ I have always loved you, but this time it was different”

“I love you.” He whispers softly clutching Julian’s fingers tightly to his chest “and I hope.” He closes his eyes “that I’m not too late. That in spite of everything you still love me.”

He opens eyes to look at Julian, the boy he has grown to love, holding on to his hand like a lifeline. “Say something“

Julian is still looking at him, shocked, as he slowly processes what Logan was saying. “You fool” he chuckles softly after sometime and rubs his thumb over gently over Logan‘s finger where it is still clasped near Logan’s chest. “I love you right back “and moves forward and pecks Logan’s lips softly.

“You do?” and Logan can’t believe it. God he had hoped for it and prayed during those moments when Julian was trying to process and for a moment he thought he was too late.

“You’re not Lo.” Julian says softly and Logan realizes that he had said everything out loud. Julian takes his hands in his.” I do love you.”

He moves close to Julian, to look right into his eyes and he glances down at his lips. ‘May I?” he asks softly, his lips not quiet touching Julian’s. Julian laughs because Logan had never asked him before; he’s just taken, they’ve just taken.

“I want to do this right.” Logan whispers softly, one hand clasped in Julian’s, the other gently soothing his cheek.”May I?” he asks again and with a shaky yes from Julian he gently presses his lips to his.

They’re sure that they’re dreaming as they tug each close, lips sliding against each other as their hearts beat wildly.

“Do this right. Do this right.” A voice chants in Logan’s head and with a few more kisses he stops and pulls Julian close to him. Julian whines at the loss of Logan lip’s against his.

“Oh honey.” Logan laughs and presses kisses on Julian’s forehead, “We have all the time in the world.”

Julian can’t believe it and it can be seen on his face. “I Love you. “ Logan says and holds Julian close to him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I guess its just hard to believe.“Julian says after sometime from where he’s cuddled in Logan’s arms and he doesn’t ever want to leave. “I’m sorry.” Logan whispers. “I was so blind. I couldn’t see-“

Julian kisses him gently.”Hush.” he soothes “You’re here now.” He leans his forehead against Logan’s. “Better late than never.”

“I love you.” Logan whispers and Julian snuggles into his embrace and Logan holds him close, because its true. He loves this beautiful boy in his arms, who by some miracle loves him back.

“Be mine.” Logan whispers after sometime and lifts Julian’s hand to his lips. “Go out with me. Be my boyfriend.” And Julian smiles and kisses him in response and when their lips meet this time, it holds the promise of home.

Julian kisses him, everywhere. Logan cries, and gasps with laughter, and whispers his name like a prayer. “Love you Jules.” and they kiss, long and sweet.

“Inside me, want to feel you there.” Julian whispers against his chest, and Logan kisses him before moving back to help Julian divest himself from his shirt.

They help each other; slowly unbuttoning shirts, unzipping pants, bearing themselves, till there’s nothing between them.

Logan looks at him and Julian blushes under his gaze. “Hey.” He says softly when Julian ducks his head down.

“I thought I would never get to see you again.” He reaches out a finger and gently lifts Julian’s chin so that he can look into his eyes. “So please don’t ever hide from me again.” He kisses his cheek “I love this face” followed by a kiss to Julian’s lips “and you so much.”

Julian kisses him back and then hands him a bottle of lube. “Please. He begs and Logan kisses him back. “Never beg, honey”. Logan pleads. “I’ll always give you what you want.”

Julian settles himself down and pulls Logan on top of him, relishing in his weight, warmth, and security. He always felt the safest in Logan’s arms, like nothing could ever hurt when he was surrounded by them.

Julian leans up to capture Logan’s lips in a kiss, melting into it, deepening the kiss, as he opens his mouth slightly, relishing in the feel of Logan’s tongue as it brushes against his own. 

He missed the taste of Logan and the way their mouths fit together perfectly.

His breath hitches as every touch of Logan’s hands sends shivers down his spine and every place where Logan kissed him felt like it was set on fire. Only Logan could ever make him feel this way; loved, cared and adored as he worshiped his body.

He watches as Logan slowly lowers his head, to lick along the side of his cock from base to head. “Lo,” he calls out softly and Logan hums and swirls his tongue around the head, lapping at the slit.

He moans softly when Logan wraps a hand around his length, tracing veins with his tongue, tasting him as he moves his fingers gently along his length.

Logan lets go of Julian’s cock eventually and slides up the slender body, pressing kisses into Julian’s skin as he goes, finally reaching his lips. Julian lets out a small whine when Logan’s mouth releases his cock, but moans when Logan who continues to kiss his lips, slides a lubed finger into his ass.

He arches in the feeling, the want; needing Logan close and deep and inside him. His breath increases as the pace of Logan’s finger increases and then Logan slides in a second finger to join the first.

He rocks against Logan’s hand, needing more, needing it now and then Logan adds in a third finger to join the first two, hooking them together, nudging his prostrate. “Please Logan” he breathes and Logan kisses him, cutting off his whine as he slides his fingers out.

He lubes himself up and lines himself with Julian’s entrance and then slowly slides in, his green eyes locking onto the warm brown of Julian’s. He waits, allowing Julian to adjust. He doesn’t ever want to hurt him again and then slowly moves when he gets a small nod from Julian.

Logan bends down and kisses him as he continues to move inside Julian. “Love you so much ” he whispers and Julian smiles kisses him back, allowing his warmth and love to flow into the kiss, to show Logan that he feels the same way.

Julian holds Logan tight to him as Logan rocks in to him slowly, continuously, always kissing him. He feels the rising sensation of his orgasm slowly build but he doesn’t want to rush. He wants to revel and savour it, the simple idea that he was making love with his boyfriend.

“Be mine” Julian whispers when he snuggles with Logan “I’ll never let you go” Logan replies.

They stay like that for a while; mouths locked, Logan rocking into him until their orgasms surge forward and Logan comes first, calling out Julian’s name and Julian follows later, gasping Logan’s name “I love you” Julian whispers after some time “Always” Logan replies.

“Be mine” Logan whispers.”Always” Julian smiles back.


End file.
